De como Sebastian lo arruinó
by Skylar Williams
Summary: Sebastian no había dicho exactamente la verdad respecto a Dave. Spoilers On My Way. Smythosky/Sebosky/Karofstian o como quieran llamarle.
1. De como Sebastian lo arruinó

**Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom de Glee, hace mucho que no leo fanfics aquí y como mi OTP no es muy conocida comenzaré a escribir de ellos más seguido.**

* * *

En cuanto los chicos de New Directions se fueron del Lima Bean, Sebastian pudo permitirse esconder su rostro entre sus manos, derrumbarse. Tenía suerte de haber pensado la mentira antes de que llegaran, casi les decía la verdad sobre su relación con Dave.

"_Primero que nada, tienes cerca de 100 libras* de más. Deja de depilarte las cejas, pareces Librance. De hecho, solo quédate en el closet amigo."_

Bueno, tenía que admitir que fue cruel pero no creía que alguien se sintiera tan mal por algo que un completo desconocido le diga. Pero eso no fue lo que le dijo y ellos no eran completos desconocidos. El Warbler suspiró, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con David.

_-No puedes hablar en serio.- Estaban afuera de Scandals, discutiendo tal vez demasiado fuerte. Dave había bebido tan solo dos o tres cervezas mientras que Sebastian había pedido un trago no muy fuerte antes de salir a bailar.- Te dije que quería bailar, tu dijiste que no querías así que simplemente busqué a alguien más para bailar. No es como si te estuviera engañando._

_-Los vi besarse, Seb. Si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento lo hubieras llevado al baño. Así fue como empezamos, ¿recuerdas?- El de cabello más claro abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido.- Seguramente no, todo lo que hicimos ese día ya lo hiciste con otros antes. Después de todo, tú lo dijiste. Tú no tienes citas, no tienes novios.- Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero decidieron ignorar las suyas y las del muchacho frente a él._

_-Tienes razón.- Sebastian habló, intentando que su voz sonara tan firme como le era posible, repitiéndose que no tenía que importarle.- Yo no tengo citas, lo nuestro nunca fue serio. Nunca te quise, solo fuiste algo con qué matar el tiempo. No diré que terminamos porque en realidad nunca empezamos a salir._

_Y luego de eso se fue, ignorando la expresión de dolor de la única persona que significó algo más que una simple ronda de sexo para él. Lloró todo el camino a su casa y golpeó la almohada hasta que se cansó."_

Ellos se conocieron allí, en Scandals, Sebastian había intentado meterse en sus pantalones y sin darse cuenta terminó hablando con David. Hablando sinceramente con él, sin máscaras, sin insinuaciones, solo hablando. Lo intentó nuevamente otro fin de semana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Se dijo que la tercera era la vencida y lo logró, tuvo sexo con él. Fue rápido, caliente y estaban en el sucio baño de Scandals pero ambos sintieron tantas cosas en ese momento que Sebastian se asustó. Oh sí, estaba aterrorizado y no tuvo el valor de llamar de Dave hasta que volvió a encontrárselo en el bar, poniendo una excusa tonta como que tuvo mucho trabajo en Dalton y con los Warblers como para llamarlo.

Nunca supo cómo llamar a su relación, pero decidió no pensar en eso para evitar un ataque de pánico. Él dejó de coquetear por ahí (excepto para molestar a sus amigos o a parejas celosas, le encantaba hacerlo) en cambio pasaba tiempo con Dave, charlando, tomando una cerveza y de vez en cuando besándose en un rincón o en el auto de alguno de los dos. Sonaba como un noviazgo en su mente y tal parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Debía ser por eso que le dolió tanto que Dave no confiara en él. ¿Tan mala era su reputación? ¿Tan mala fue su primera impresión? ¿En serio creía que lo único que Sebastian no podría cambiar nunca?

Escuchó un pequeño ruido que lo hizo volver a la realidad, había roto la taza descartable vacía que tenía en la mano. Soltó un suspiro. Era demasiado por ese día.

El pasillo no era largo, pero la habitación de Dave era una de las primeras por lo que no tenía momento dramático ni siquiera para arrepentirse y salir corriendo. Ganas no le faltaban, ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta frente a él por miedo a su reacción al verlo.

Escuchó a una enfermera apurándolo y tomó aire. Puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Un paso, dos y ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los avellana del chico que estaba acostado en la camilla y la puerta se cerró detrás de él sin darle tiempo para escapar. Volvió a respirar hondo.

-Hola.- Su voz flaqueó, sonó demasiado débil para su gusto y la expresión confundida y sorprendida que David le estaba dando no ayudaba en nada.- Hola.- Volvió a repetir con firmeza.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Recibió en respuesta, Sebastian se dejó caer en la silla a un lado de la cama con gracias.

-Vine a visitarte, pero puedo irme si así lo deseas.

-No, no. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí solo confundido. No pensé que vendrías.- Hizo una mueca al escucharlo y aunque intentó cambiarla lo más rápido posible, Dave la vio.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sebastian dudó unos momentos, no debería quejarse, no debería sentirse mal o hacer sentir mal a Dave (que hace pocos días había intentado _quitarse la vida_, maldición) por algo que él mismo había creado. Solo él era el culpable de su reputación.

-Nada, solo…- Levantó la vista, volviendo a mirar al más grande a los ojos. Él le dio _esa_ mirada y no pudo evitar soltarlo, casi a regañadientes.- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan cruel? ¿Tan cruel como para no venir a visitarte cuando parte de esto es mi culpa?- Su voz había sonado tan rota y tuvo miedo de largarse a llorar por unos segundos.

-Esto no es tu culpa.- David levantó un poco la voz, indignado.- ¿Cómo puedes…? No, Sebastian, no. No hice esto por ti.

-Pero yo no ayudé en hacerte sentir mejor, nunca pensaste en llamarme en ese momento. Yo solo lo hice peor.- Silencio.

Ninguno habló por los siguientes segundos, uno miraba todos los regalos que había en la mesa frente a la camilla y el otro miraba el piso. Y justo en el momento cuando el Warbler se dio por vencido, decidido a irse porque eso había sido una mala idea, una horrible idea, Karofsky habló.

-Pensé en llamarte.

-¿Qué?- Levantó la mirada, volviendo a fijar su atención en el chico sentado en la camilla pero este no lo estaba mirando.

-Pensé en llamarte cuando iba a… ya sabes.- Hizo un gesto con la mano al cual Sebastian no le prestó atención.- Pero creí que me odiabas, ¿sabes? Recordé como me miraste la última vez que hablamos y pensé que… pensé que tal vez estarías mejor sin mí alrededor.

Si Dave hubiera volteado la cabeza en ese momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas del francés. Y si Sebastian no se sintiera tan confundido y triste y feliz y enojado y puta-madre-David-Karofsky, se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo temblaban los labios y las manos del futbolista. Pero antes de que alguno pueda decir algo más o mirar detenidamente al otro, la enfermera tocó la puerta, Sebastian secó sus lágrimas y David apretó los labios y escondió las manos debajo de la sábana.

-Yo… Te veré cuando salgas. Tengo que ir a ensayar para las…- Su lengua se trabó mientras se paraba, arreglando su perfectamente ordenada chaqueta.

-Las Regionales, sí. Buena suerte.- Habló con rapidez el otro, mirando la nuca del Warbler cuando este se apresuró para salir.


	2. De como The Warblers lo resolvieron

**La verdad es que no planeaba seguirlo, era un one-shot pero como todos me pidieron continuación lo haré un 3-shot. La última parte será la cita, aunque todavía no se muy bien como será. Se encontrará con alguien ND, eso es seguro.**

**Los personajes no me pertecen.**

* * *

Los Wablers sabían que algo estaba mal cuando Sebastian entró por esa puerta al día siguiente de las Regionales. Lo veían pasar sus dedos por su cabello, no prestar demasiada atención a las clases y mirar su celular como su este lo fuera a comer. No lo habían notado antes por las prácticas y los estudios que consumieron sus últimas semanas, pero ahora se daban cuenta de que estaba así desde que se enteró que Karofsky había intentado suicidarse. Y no podían dejarlo así porque, sí, la mayoría lo odiaba, pero había puesto cierta energía en el grupo y después de todo el tiempo que lo conocían no podían decir que era tan mala persona. Solo era un mocoso que quería salirse siempre con la suya, no solía darse cuenta cuanto lastimaba a los demás. Entonces Dave apareció y Sebastian estaba callado y nervioso y nadie sabía que hacer pero querían al imbécil de su líder de vuelta para bailar por los pasillos con Marron 5 de fondo. Alguien tenía que hacer algo y Nick fue el elegido para esa tarea, simplemente porque era el que mejor lo soportaba y, podría decirse, su mejor amigo.

-Habla, Smythe.- Nicholas se sentó frente a él, estaba estudiando en una mesa de Dalton, o al menos eso parecía.

-Buenos días a ti también, Duval.- Respondió el castaño sarcásticamente, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos en la mesa.

-Detente.-La sonrisa de Sebastian vaciló por unos segundos.- Algo te está pasando y queremos saber qué es. Estamos preocupados, yo estoy preocupado.- Su sonrisa finalmente se derrumbó y no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al pelinegro.

-Promete que no te reirás.- Pidió luego de unos segundos. No quería hablar de eso realmente pero conocía a Nick y no se iría sin una respuesta, además seguramente le vendría bien hacerlo.

-Sebastian, por fav…

-Promételo.- Exigió.

-Bien, lo prometo. No me reiré, ¿qué sucede?

Tomó aire antes de soltar todo lo que había pasado con Dave. Hablaba rápido, apenas respirando entre las oraciones y ponía mucho énfasis en los ataques de pánico que el otro chico le había hecho pasar. Evitaba mirar a Nick a los ojos y parecía querer que todo se acabe de una buena vez pero cuando terminó y levantó la vista, se veía como si buscara su aprobación. Quería que le dijera que hacer ahora, quería que lo ayudara. Y Nicholas no contestaba.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó finalmente comenzando a perder la paciencia. Entonces Nick hizo lo que no debía hacer, él comenzó a reír. No una risita, una carcajada, casi estaba llorando de la risa.- Sabía que no tenía que decirte nada.- Masculló Sebastian sintiéndose insultado y ligeramente dolido, ¡lo había prometido después de todo! Y el desgraciado no podía parar de reír, incluso los alumnos comenzaban a mirarlos.

-No, no. No te vayas, lo siento.- Dijo el pelinegro, dejando de reír de a poco.- Es solo que entras en pánico solo porque te gusta alguien por primera vez, es lindo y un poco extraño viniendo de ti.- Frunció el ceño, pero de todas formas volvió a sentarse.- Entonces, ¿lo llamaste?- Silencio.- ¿Te da miedo llamarlo?- Más silencio, Sebastian resistió el impulso de abrazarse a sí mismo mientras Nick resistió el impulso de golpearlo.- Llámalo.

-Lo haré cuando las clases terminen.- Respondió con rapidez, aún faltaban dos clases para eso y el descanso casi terminaba. Si lo llamaba ahora no tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Ambos fueron a sus clases cuando el timbre sonó. Sebastian estaba más relajado y no le costó volver a su ritmo normal de clases mientras que Nick estuvo toda la clase mensajeándose con Jeff sobre lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Hablaron mucho y solo se pusieron de acuerdo en una cosa: era jodidamente adorable, más por ser Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo llamaste?- Por la noche, Nick y Jeff decidieron que sería buena idea preguntarle a Thad o a Randy sobre la situación del francés y antes de que se dieran cuenta todos los Warblers lo sabían con lujo de detalles.

Sebastian ni siquiera se molestó en enfadarse, simplemente suspiró resignado y se sentó en uno de sillones de la sala de coro. Miró al piso con los labios apretados, sintiendose avergonzado y ligeramente culpable, antes de responder.

-Sí.

-¿Hablaste con él?- Sebastian levantó la vista y la mirada que les dio fue suficiente para que todos entendieran.- Llamaste y cortaste.

-Un par de veces, sí.- Nadie dijo nada más, nadie sabía que decir. ¿Cómo lo ayudaban si no tenía el valor necesario para hablar con Dave?

-Dame tu celular.- Soltó Trent estirando la mano, luego de pensarlo unos minutos lo había decidido. Si Sebastian no lo hacía, ellos lo harían.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Como reflejo llevó su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde guardaba su celular.

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- Dijo Jeff.

-Bueno, sí…

-¿Quieres que te perdone?- Agregó Andrew. El único chico sentado cabeceó, aún más avergonzado que antes.

-¿Quieres tener tu "Felices para Siempre" al estilo Queer as Folk?- Algunos rieron mientras otros voltearon a ver a Trent sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ver series ahora?

-Miren, sí. Quiero todo eso pero no puedo simplemente llamarlo y decirle "Hey, no te hablé antes porque tengo pánico cada vez que te veo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?".- El silencio volvió a reinar después de eso, los Warblers se miraban entre sí esperando que alguien haga algo. Y ese alguien terminó siendo Nick.

-Bien. Si no quieres darnos el teléfono por las buenas lo haremos por las malas. Agárrenlo.- Thad y Jeff se apresuraron a tomar cada uno un brazo del castaño y mientras este pataleaba y se retorcía intentando que lo suelten Nick le sacó el teléfono del bolsillo con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo y asegurándole que era por su bien.

-¿Hola? David, ¿verdad?- No había perdido tiempo y había marcado el número de Karofsky, Sebastian había dejado de luchar y ahora todos prestaban atención a la conversación de Nick y Dave.- No, no me conoces. Soy un amigo de Sebastian, de los Warblers, mi nombre es Nick. Verás, tenemos este problema… Sebastian quiere hablar contigo pero cada vez que te llama entra en pánico y corta.- Nick contuvo una risa.- Sí, fue él. No lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle. Sí. Ahora mismo.- Alejó el teléfono de su oreja para poner el altavoz.- Quiere decirte algo.

-Hey, Seb. ¿Estás ahí?- La voz de Dave se escuchó a través del aparato y Sebastian recibió varios empujones cuando no dijo nada.

-Sí, sí. E-estoy aquí. Hola.- Se escucharon risas desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola. Tengo una sesión de terapia mañana pero es a la noche, ¿te veo en el Lima Bean a las, no lo sé, 4:30?- Todas las miradas fueron del celular al francés, esperando su respuesta.- ¿Seb?

-Lima Bean a las 4:30, lo tengo. Estaré allí.

-Genial, no puedo esperar.- Y luego de eso cortó.

Sebastian Smythe nunca estuvo tan agradecido de estar rodeado de metiches en toda su vida.


	3. La cita (parte 1)

**Me disculpo por haber tardado. No sabía cómo seguir así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes para dejarles algo que leer.**

-Ya estoy en posición Agente 3. Cambio.

_-¿Ves al objetivo, Agente 6? Cambio._

-Sí, ¿esta Oso Gominola en posición?

**-Sí, estoy en posición. Pero exijo un cambio de clave, Osito Gominola es insultante.**

_-No querías Algodón de Azúcar. Y di "Cambio" o no responderemos. Cambio._

**-Ambos son insultantes, ¿no puede ser algo que no esté relacionado con mi peso?**

**-**_…_

-…

**-…Cambio.**

-No es nuestra culpa que nosotros ya tengamos claves. Acepta la tuya hasta que encontremos algo mejor. Cam—

-Por dios, ¡¿Quieres callarte Nicholas?!- Sebastian le quitó el walkie-talkie de juguete que el pelinegro tenía en la mano y le gritó a Jeff y a Trent.- ¡Y ustedes también! Salgan de donde estén y vayan a sus casas a madurar. Esto no es una estúpida misión es una…- Se cortó en ese momento, no podía decir la palabra.

-Dilo.- Nick le dio un codazo.- Y nos iremos.

-Esunacita…- Dijo rápido y entre diente. Nick volvió a presionarlo.- Es una cita…

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nos vamos. Agente 3, Osito Gominola, vuelvan a la base.-

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo quería ver!**

_-Yo igual, no es justo…_

-Un trato es un trato, chicos.- Finalmente los 3 intrusos se fueron.

Sebastian había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, solo para encontrarse con Nick "disfrazado para estar en cubierto" vigilando la puerta. Casi lo mata. Tardó demasiado en echarlos y ahora llegaba 5 minutos tarde. Si bien no era demasiado, no pudo pensar en lo que iba a decir o como iba a reaccionar. De hecho, estaba considerando irse en ese momento pero entonces miró dentro y pudo ver a Dave. Miraba por la ventana y mordía ligeramente su uña, había ya dos vasos de café en la mesa y al menos uno estaba vacío. Él también estaba nervioso.

Con una sonrisa se animó a entrar y aprovechó que no lo veía para ir a pedirse su propio café, para su buena o mala suerte solo había dos personas más en la fila y su pedido estuvo listo en menos de 10 minutos.

-Comerse las uñas no es para nada sexy, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose frente a él. El gesto fue devuelto.

Por varios minutos no hablaron de nada, pero cuando uno comenzó la conversación comenzó a salir sola y los nervios lentamente se disiparon. Hasta el horror llegó.


End file.
